New ways of saying hello
by ShizukaHeyo
Summary: Leanna has just moved into her dead fathers old house and has her best friend as a roommate. Suddenly, Haldir and Legolas drop into the hands of the two girls when they end up in earth. Both Elves have to adapt to the new world until the find a way back home, and when they do, what makes the Elves think that it was like they were still in earth?
1. Fainted at first sight

"Leanna!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. She held an empty club size bag of puffy chezzies as she tapped her foot while she waited for her black head daughter. Leanna popped head out of her bedroom and looked down the stairs at her Mother.

"Yeah?" She questioned as her Mother brought the bag to her daughter's sight.

"Do you know what this is?" Her mother asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Leanna looked at her mother with an odd expression before she replied.

"Um... It's a bag that was filled with Chezzies. You should really know this stuff mom. This must be a sign that your getting old." She snickered and watched her Mother fumed.

"No, it's another bag of Chezzies you left for me to clean up after I forbid you to have any! You disobeyed again!" She yelled but Leanna didn't even flinch. She only stood there with her head held high.

"Sorry, my will power snapped. Do you know how hard it is to stop? It's like you eat one and then the next minute, their all gone!" She whinnied and brought a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to hear about your weak will power when it comes to Chezzies! Your habits need to stop! Especial the one where you sit down and do a marathon of Lord of the Rings!" Leanna gasped at her Mothers word and staggered backwards a few steps. Lord of the Rings was like a religion to her. She never missed it, even when her friends invited her to a sleep over or to the mall.

"Mother! How could you! What if I took away your soap oprahs? It would be torturous! That is the same for Lord of the Rings!" Leanna snapped. Her Mother sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm just worried for you, how long has it been since you've had a date?" Leanna thought back to when she went out with a classmate of hers and broke up about two months ago.

"I'm not ready to start dating yet, mom. After Jake and I broke up, I feel as if I just can't find the right guy." She explained.

"Leanna, your eighteen. You should find something in life that will challenge you. If you like, you can move into your Dad's old house." Leanna gasped in shock as a smile grew on her face.

"Really!? Oh my god! I'm going to go pack!" Leanna ran into her room and tossed all her clothes into her suit case. As months went by, Leanna moved completely into her new house. She had accepted a roommate and soon after she moved in, Leanna found out her roommate was also crazy about Lord of the Rings. They both became best friends and Leanna glad accepted her new friend into her Lord of the rings religion. The two sat on the couch as they watched the last remainder of The fellowship of the Ring as a wind storm raged on outside. Both girls had fuzzy blankets, a big bowl of popcorn, and a pillow to squeeze when their favourite character came on screen. The credits started to roll and Leanna got up and stretched.

"Jamie, can you get some more rootbeer?" Leanna asked Jamie as she too got up.

"No way! It's your birthday, try a real beer! I bet your old man had a stash in the freezer." Jamie smiled and Leanna let out a giggle.

"Of course he has a pack in the freezer! That's what he died from!" Leanna sighed and put in the next movie.

"Leanna! Why don't we invite some of the college guys over? I know it would be reall fun if you know what I mean~?" Leanna peered into the dirty thing she called a mind and saw and looked at Jamie in disgust.

"Gross! And I thought I had a dirty mind!" She squealed and walked into the kitchen. Jamie followed and hopped up on to the bar chair at the breakfast bar.

"Come on, you can't keep batting your eyelashes to a movie screen. Besides, Haldir is a character from a movie, not a real person." Jamie said as she moved the giant popcorn machine out of the way.

"Like my mom said when she first saw the young single guy across the street,'You can look, but not touch." Leanna giggled and went back to the living room

She waited for Jamie who came in with two beers. Once the beer was handed to Leanna, the lights flicker and shut off completely. Both girls screamed and clung on to each other. The sound of the wind could be heard loud and clear and one other sound was able to be heard. Leanna slowly walked toward the kitchen and opened a drawer. She pulled out a flash light and turned it toward the hallway that went to the front door. She and Jamie walked along to the hardwood floor and approached the door. Jamie walked ahead and quickly locked it as fast as she could.

Leanna turned to the right and went back into the living room then to the dinning room. The large glass that led to the back yard and a large forest had a nice clear view on the storm. The one other sound other then the storm was coming from the back yard and a little ways into the forest. It was like metal being smashed together various times. Suddenly two men with blonde hair came running out of the woods and onto the lawn. Ugly looking men followed after and started to attack the blonde men. Jamie and Leanna both gasped as they recognized their favourite character from Lord of the rings. Legolas and Haldir! Leanna ran from the window and went to a shot-gun that hung on the wall.

"I'm so glad my mom let me keep my old man's shot-gun." Leanna took the gun off the wall and placed a slug into the chamber. She and Jamie ran outside and watched from the deck while the two men who fought off the Uruk-hai. Leanna line up on the last Uruk-hai and shot it straight in the head. Both of the men held their ears and looked at the women who stood on the deck. At that moment, the wind slowed to a breeze and the clouds started to clear and showed the full moon.

"Suilad." Haldir said in Elvish and both girls understood completely. Leanna and Jamie looked at each other in surprised.

"Hello." Was all Leanna could say before she blacked out and hit the ground


	2. Beer and explaining

"Oh my god! Leanna!" Jamie shriek at her best friend who just collapsed. Haldir and Legolas ran over and watched the young women trying to care for her friend. Jamie tried lifting Leanna up off the ground only to give up. Legolas put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and moved her to the side. He picked up Leanna and Haldir helped Jamie up.

"Since you guys are from Middle Earth, you will think that our world is really weird or odd. You could say that it is a million years in the future." Jamie said as she opened the door to the house. She led Legolas up stairs to Leanna's bedroom while she told Haldir to stay in the living room. Jamie explained a little to Legolas about her world and told him to stay with Leanna. She made her way down stair to see Haldir watching the TV. Jamie ran over and shut the TV off and looked back to Haldir.

"I'm sorry, you can't see any of that. It shows the future and it might change the outcome of Middle Earths fate." She explained and Haldir stood from the couch.

"You seem to know a lot about us. What do you know of my fate?" He asked and Jamie stared down at the floor. She really didn't want to tell him anything but she felt the need to.

"How about we tell each others names first before we ask questions? Or in this case I only need to tell you mine. My name is Jamie Reid and I already know who you are and a little about you." Jamie said as Haldir tried to take it all in.

"What do you know of my fate? Do I die honourably?" Jamie looked at him with a sad look but replied.

"Yes." Haldir nodded and sat back down on the couch. Jamie went into the kitchen and started cook a batch of Mack and cheese. She walked back to the living room to see Haldir had taken off his armour and was now wore a dark green tunic and riding breeches.

"I have a feeling you will be staying here awhile so you can have the upstairs guest bedroom and Legolas can have the down stairs. If you would now follow me, I will show you your room." As Jamie show Haldir to his room, Leanna woke in her room. The first thing she saw was Legolas. She gasped and clutched a hand to her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"I thought that was all a dream." She mumbled as she swung her legs over the edge. Legolas shook his head and pushed her back down.

"It is Lady Jamie's orders that you stay in bed till you are well enough." He said and pulled the blankets over her chest and made her blush wildly. Legolas blushed as he realized what he did and swiped his hand away.

"My apology, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." Leanna smiled at his sweetness and kindness but still moved to get out of bed.

"Don't worry about it, where is Jamie?" She asked and pressed her feet to the floor.

"Lady Jamie is down stairs with Haldir, she told me to stay here until you woke up." Leanna nodded and stood from her bed. She took a quick look in the mirror and saw herself in her black tee-shirt and her dark blue sweats pants. She had always thought that if she was going to see her dream character, she must look good. Leanna looked through her closet as she came a upon a pair of black shorts and a pair of greenish- blue shorts. She took off her top and didn't even notice Legolas was watching. A blush was painted on his cheeks as he watched her taking off her pants. Leanna was wearing a white lacy bra and same style underwear. She put on the shorts and turned around to find the shirt when she finally realized he was right there.

"Um... Maybe could you turn around for a sec?" She asked, breaking Legolas out if his trance. He quickly turned and waited for her to finish. The two went down stairs to see Jamie and Haldir glaring at each other. Leanna had an odd expression on her face as looked to Legolas who had the same look on his face.

"You guys have only known each other for an hour and your already glaring every minute?" She asked but Jamie didn't break her glare.

"We don't hate each other. Remember when we had that debate about if a mortal and an elf were to have a starring contest who would win? I wanted to know for my self." Jamie explained and continued her glaring.

"Are you sure it's a staring contest and not a glaring contest?" Leanna rolled her eyes as she walked in front of the two and sat on the coffee table. She watched them for about two seconds until she snapped her fingers in both of their faces. The both blinked and started yelling at each other about who won. Leanna notice the Mac and cheese that was cooking on the stove and moved it off the element. She added the cheese and a little milk and butter as she poured it into four bowls. She placed the bowls onto a tray that she carried into the living room. Leanna gave Haldir and Legolas a bowl and they only stared at it.

"Oh, I forgot you've never seen or heard of Mac and cheese." Jamie huffed and picked up her fork as she sat back onto the couch. Leanna sat with Haldir of the other couch while Legolas tried to keep his distance from Jamie.

"Well, this is how you eat it." Leanna shoved her fork into the noodles and placed the fork into her mouth. She chewed happily and watched Legolas as he took his fork and did the same. He placed the food in his mouth and chewed slowly. His mood began to brighten as he took more bites.

"How is it?" Haldir asked and leaned forward to hear his answer.

"It is the best food I have ever tasted! You must be a wizard or a sorceress!" He exclaimed as Leanna giggled.

"I am nothing compared to some Elves like Lady Galadriel." Leanna sighed and Haldir narrowed his eyes in her.

"How do you know about The Lady of Light?" Leanna thought for a moment then replied in the most unsurprising way as possible.

"Your lives in Middle Earth is made up. It is a best selling story here in my world." She spoke and Haldir and Legolas went as pale as ghosts.

"What? That's impossible. Everyone in Middle Earth exists! It is not some fairy tale!" Haldir stated but Leanna only shook her head.

"I can tell you what will happen in the future but I will not do such a thing since it might change things and alter the story." Legolas looked to be having a nervous break down and Haldir was freaking out completely. Jamie's expression turned from normal to worried.

"When we figure out how to send you back, we will do everything in our power to get you back home. In the mean time, we should just relax." Jamie took that as a cue to go get the beer as she ran into the kitchen. She brought back a six-pack and placed it on the table. She handed one to Legolas, Haldir, and Leanna before taking one for herself. Leanna opened the can and took her first slip. Her nose scrunched up as if she had tasted the most sour thing in the world

"Not bad, but I think I will try the wine." Leanna said as she tried not to make faces at the taste in her mouth.

"May I have some wine as well? Us Elves like softer drinks, ale type drink makes us drunk way too quickly." Haldir spoke as he put down the can. Leanna didn't believe him for a second since Legolas looked at him in confusion. She thought it was because he didn't know how to open the bottle and didn't want to admit. His pride and ego were way too big for his own good.

"Before we get into the wine, I think we should find you guys something to wear while your here." Leanna stated and stood up in her chair and led the two Elves up stairs. She walked into her purple room and went straight to her closet. She pulled down a box from the top self and set it on the ground.

"Since I don't own any of my Dad's old clothes, I can use the clothes my and Jamie's old boyfriends left here that we've kept over the years." Leanna dug into the box and found a black V-neck long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans for Haldir and a dark green V-neck tee-shirt for Legolas with blue skinny jeans. She had wished she had other clothes that didn't remind her of her past relationships but it was the only thing she could find. In the next few days she could take them shopping but it would mean she would have to put off the yard work until the next day.

"You can change into those tomorrow until we can go get something else for you to wear." Leanna remembered that he ex-boyfriend that left that shirt Haldir now wore at her house and the night after he got into a car crash. They only dated for a month but she was madly in love with him. Now when she looked at Haldir, she saw the man she missed but also saw something she didn't think she would see in a long time. She saw someone handsome and kind that would never let you win. Leanna shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts.

'What am I thinking! He's an elf and from a different world no less!' She screamed in her mind as she stepped into the kitchen. Jamie had three wine glasses sitting on the counter and she was drinking out of a beer can. The last time Jamie got drunk was when she was at a party in college and started sing a Katy Perry song outside the school principals house. That story made her laugh every time and Jamie sometimes got a good laugh too. Leanna passed Haldir his glass and avoided his eyes. She quickly moved beside Jamie and whispered into her ear.

"Aren't you glad we took down our fangirl posters last week?" She smirked and all Jamie did was nod.


End file.
